


Titles are Fake

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, High School, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Akaashi has decided not to wear underwear today. What will her girlfriend do with this information?Rule 63 bitches don't at meAlso there's art





	Titles are Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is all @notallbees fault, whose delicious rule 63 works set me down a path of no return. This is the first stop on that path. Twitter artist @missjamiekaye however is directly responsible for what you here today. Her art ranges from delightful to sexy and fortunately she is nice enough to let me include the work that inspired this fic in the text. Please thank her on Twitter if you like this!
> 
> Special shout-out to Banj for helping me make the first paragraph into something that didn't make me want to stab myself! You're awesome
> 
> Happy birthday Jamie!! I'm pretending like the timing of this posting was on purpose!

Bokuto started her day like normal. She woke up to her obnoxiously loud alarm, checked her phone for missed chats, and slowly got dressed. She was completely oblivious to what the morning would bring as she packed up her homework and grabbed breakfast before heading to morning practice.

When she entered the club room, she greeted everyone loudly, before going to hug her girlfriend Akaashi, squeezing her hard and lifting her off the ground, a normal greeting for them. But today Akaashi was blushing beet red and demanding to be put down, holding onto her skirt. Bokuto was a little confused, it's not like the team didn't know they were close, even if the more dimwitted among them had yet to figure out just _how_ close. But she brushed it off and went about her normal pre practice routine.

She kept an eye on Akaashi, but when she saw her pull her practice shorts on before taking her skirt off, Bokuto just assumed she was wearing an old pair of period panties today or something and didn't want anyone to see.

She also kept an eye on her during morning practice, though she always did. Akaashi looked most beautiful when she was focused and sweaty and naked, so Bo usually watched her in her spare moments. Today she seemed very preoccupied with tugging her shorts down after every jump or dive, a slight blush on her cheeks every time she did. They looked like her usual shorts but maybe they had shrunk in the wash and were riding up. 

After practice, she waited until everyone else had left. She figured it was nothing but Akaashi was such an attentive girlfriend. Bokuto wanted to return the favor when she could.

"Hey, Akaashi…" Bokuto started, as she slung her school bag over her shoulder. “Are you okay today? You seem a little…” she trailed off.

“So you noticed…” she smiled, that devious look entering her eyes, a look that usually spelled trouble for Bo, the best kind of trouble. “Then I’ll let you in on a little secret,” she said softly, grabbing Bokuto’s hand and pulling it toward the hem of her skirt. She guided Bo’s fingertips up her inner thigh and the older girl was already sweating. Akaashi was looking straight into her eyes, drilling heat into her very soul.

But then her hand reached the apex of her thighs and where she expected to feel smooth cotton, she found instead bare skin, sparse pubic hair, soft folds. Bokuto bit her lip, but kept silent. She didn’t know what to do with this information now that she had it, but it felt like the most important secret in the world. 

But Bo was bad with secrets. She felt like she was going to explode. She needed… kisses? Touches? Sex in the club room?? She didn’t know yet. All she could do was stand even closer to Akaashi and if the tip of her finger happened to make its way inside, well, that’s just one more secret to add. And if that fingertip happened to feel how wet her girlfriend was at that moment, no one had to know that either.

But before Bokuto could decide what she needed, before she could stick her finger in farther, before she could make her beautiful girlfriend scream with pleasure as a reward/punishment for her brilliance/torture, the bell rang and they had five minutes to get across the school to class.

Bokuto suggested they skip, just the first one. No one would know, no one would come looking. But Akaashi just smiled that devious smile and kissed her lips briefly before walking out of the room and starting her trek across campus.

When Akaashi opened the club room door, morning sun illuminating her silhouette, it was like time started up again. The background noise came rushing back and so did reality. They were at school. They were here to learn, not fuck each other stupid. 

So Bokuto followed Akaashi out into the daylight, trailing a few steps behind her, silent for once, as she focused on the hem of Akaashi’s skirt, praying for a gust of wind to blow it up just enough that she might get a peek of pert ass. But she just wasn’t that lucky.

They parted ways at their shoe lockers and Bo sprinted to class, making it just in time. Physically anyway. Mentally she was still in the club room, fingering her girlfriend’s tight pussy. Bokuto wasn’t able to focus at all. How could she? Akaashi wasn’t wearing underwear. Her most private parts were all but exposed. There was no barrier between her and the elements. No barrier between her and Bokuto. And obviously that meant she wanted to fuck, right? 

Although, Akaashi always wanted to fuck. She was an insatiable little pervert, which Bokuto thought was just a delightful surprise. Most people who knew them probably thought it would be the other way around, that Bokuto was big horny and Akaashi was big innocent, seduced by an older girl with huge tits. But no. Akaashi had come on to _her_. They had been studying alone in Bo's room one day and the next thing she knew she had a lapful of hot kohai, soft lips never leaving hers and Akaashi had rubbed herself against her thigh until Bo finally got the hint and touched her. 

And their relationship had gone much like that ever since, with Bokuto minding her own business and Akaashi sneak attacking with sexiness. It was thrilling, though, never knowing what may lie around the next corner. Bokuto wouldn't have it any other way.

But thinking about their first time wasn't helping her situation at all. She needed to focus on her classwork but all that was going through her head was a highlight reel featuring Akaashi's puss. She kept coming up with plans for what she was going to do to her after school and then scrapping those plans and making new ones. And she was just dying to sniff her gym shorts. Two practices and no underwear -- Bo could smell her already.

Her own underwear had been damp all day. Every time she stood up she made sure to do it with a sideways sliding motion to erase any evidence she may leave on the seat of her mind’s inner workings. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Bokuto was desperate. Too desperate to wait. She had thought about rubbing one out in the bathroom real quick, but she knew that just wouldn’t be enough. She needed touch. Needed to bury her face between Akaashi’s legs. And that’s when she remembered there was a bathroom in the east wing of the school that had been marked as out of order for about a week. It was in a quiet part of the school and no one would be going in there because everyone knew by now it wasn’t usable. 

So she went to the second floor to retrieve Akaashi from her classroom where she normally ate lunch. She tried to be stealthy as she sidled up to the door but between her height, her muscles, her hair, and her personality, her stealth mode was more conspicuous than if she’d just come along shouting for her setter like usual. 

But Akaashi came when called regardless, Bokuto whisper shouting from the door and motioning for her to follow. “Come with me and act casual,” she said, still whisper shouting. 

Akaashi followed but said, “But you don’t look casual at all. In fact, you look very guilty. What did you break, Bo-chan?” She was unphased, as usual. Bokuto broke stuff a lot.

“Whaaat? Why would you say that? I don’t break stuff! I just uhhh have something to show you. In the east wing. Alone.” Bokuto had stopped walking to properly squawk at her girlfriend, but then she sort of trailed off and started walking again.

Akaashi didn’t bother asking any more questions, much to Bokuto’s relief. She just needed her to come to the empty bathroom so they could have a nice quick fuck.

It didn’t take long to get where they were going and Akaashi only gave her a strange look before following her into the bathroom clearly marked with a sign as being off limits. Bokuto walked to the big stall at the end of the row and entered. When Akaashi stopped and opened her mouth as if to question why they were here, Bo grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door. She pressed Akaashi back into it and pressed close enough to whisper in her ear.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your pussy all day. Now I’m gonna punish you for teasing me,” she murmured before dropping to her knees and lifting up Akaashi’s skirt. “Hey… spread your legs a little bit more so I can see you.”

Bokuto ordered Akaashi to hold her own skirt up so she would have both hands free to caress up her thighs, thumbs digging in especially until they met at the tops of her thighs. They lightly stroked her vulva, feeling the soft pubic hair and making Akaashi gasp. They settled on either side of her clitoris and pulled slightly apart and Bo was just close enough now to pick up her scent, her _heat._ She blew out, breath targeted at her clit, just a tease, really, earning her a soft moan.

She moved in closer to kiss it, always gentle. At least at first. And one of her thumbs moved lower, dipping inside, feeling how dripping wet her the younger was for her. Or perhaps it was how naughty she’d been all day, walking around school with no panties. Maybe she also had to be careful to hide certain evidence when she stood up.

“You’re really wet down here you know… Is it because of me or because you’ve been such a bad girl today? Does it turn you on this much to know anybody might see you?” Bokuto had to ask, lips never leaving her clit. Couldn’t just let her get off in peace. Akaashi was being a pervy little slut today and Bo was LIVING for it.

“Y-yes…” Akaashi’s whole face was red and Bo could feel her starting to tremble. “Please punish me, Kou…” she whined.

Looked like Akaashi was going to let her top today. Bo couldn’t do much here and now but she was going to take advantage later, she thought to herself, taking her wet thumb out and instead using two fingers to rub outside her opening, teasing but never satisfying.

Akaashi was really worked up already, but so was Bokuto, and they didn’t have much time anyway. So she parted her lips and lightly, sporadically flicked the tip of her tongue out, unable to stop herself from teasing. She reached her free hand up her own skirt and into her panties, sticking just one finger inside and positioning herself so her palm rubbed against her own clit just so. 

She stuck her fingertips just inside Akaashi at the same time she laved her tongue hard and slow against her most sensitive spot, Akaashi crying out at the gesture but then biting her lip to keep silent. The hand the wasn’t holding up her skirt was holding up her body, gripping the stall door behind her in an effort to remain standing. 

But then Bokuto decided she’d had enough. She’d felt teased since early this morning and she was starting to get hungry for more than pussy. So she pushed her fingers in to rub against the spot she knew would make Akaashi weak and she started flicking her tongue as fast as it would go and thrust her hips into her own palm.

Dropping her skirt, Akaashi grabbed her head, something she always did to warn her she was close and Bokuto groaned. She was so overwhelmed between the smell and the wetness covering both her hands, and how sexy Akaashi looked when she cums, her lust for the dark haired girl was reaching its peak. She wished the moment could last forever, but then Akaashi was making a long high pitched whining sound and clenching down so tightly on Bo’s fingers, there was no way to deny she was cumming.

And the closer Bo got to her own climax, the more ferociously she licked and harder she thrust her hips until she too reached her end. “Ohhhhh Akaashi…” she moaned, not bothering to stifle herself, forehead pressed into Akaashi’s abdomen as the convulsions subsided, a loving hand petting her hair until Akaashi’s legs gave out and she sunk down to the floor too. 

Their eyes met as they caught their breath and now that the moment had passed, they realized just how ridiculous of a thing they’d just done and what started as a chuckle became a full bellied laugh, increasing until they were each nearly in tears. 

When the laughing had subsided, Bo stood up and offered her hand to help the other girl up too. “Come on. If we hurry we can still eat some of our lunches before it’s time to start class again,” she said as she unlocked the stall. She poked her head out of the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear.

But before they left, she pulled Akaashi in tight for a filthy kiss, her mouth tasting and smelling like pussy, which she hadn’t bothered to wash because she wanted to smell nothing but Akaashi for as long as she could.

“This isn’t over, by the way. Your real punishment begins after practice.” And with that she walked out, leaving her girlfriend stunned and horny, just as she had done to her that very morning, like the petty bitch she is.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. It is what it is. Like it or don't, doesn't matter. I wrote this for me because I'm a self indulgent little lust gremlin (and also for Jamie and Bees who inspire me) and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me
> 
> Come find me on all social media as mistakenforademigod and Jamie on twitter as @MissJamieKaye
> 
> Or don't. I don't need you validation.
> 
> Yes I do I'm very lonely please talk to me


End file.
